


If We Weren't We

by KingNightRipper



Series: You Stole my Heart with one Bullet [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNightRipper/pseuds/KingNightRipper
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Killer Croc
Series: You Stole my Heart with one Bullet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137875





	If We Weren't We

"Some days I wish thing were different." the Joker said out loud for the first time. Croc turned to him and twisted his neck to look into his clown's venomous eyes. 

"How so?" Croc responded finally. 

"What if I just died huh, what if Batman actually had the courage to shoot me or to break my neck." 

"Hmm, then I wouldn't have anybody to annoy, plus give me one name who'd fuck this ugly mug." 

Joker seemed lost in thought. 

"Bane?"

"I don't think he bottoms."

"Freeze?"

"Do I look like I want a frostbitten dick?"

"Grundy?"

"I think a rock might be smarter."

"Nygma?"

"Not that smart!"

"Hmm... What about the Joker?"

"I dunno, I'd fuck him, he looks like he has a nice ass."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I'd slap it till it's redder than his lips and then fuck the shit outta him."

"Tell me a little more about that little fantasy."

"I bet those lips would look real pretty around a big Crocodile dick."

"Would they now?"

"I think so."

"I think... that we should test that theory."

"I can agree with science."


End file.
